The study we proposed intended to gather data on the delivery of mental health services to the aging. We planned to investigate the relationship of community characteristics to the networks in which agency services are embedded. We assumed these networks are a function of both a community structure and agency characteristics that either further or hinder participation. Collaborative efforts and joint programs reflect the community networks. The research focused upon one important, and neglected, segment of joint programs, the interagency delivery of mental health to the aging. To investigate these services, we interviewed almost 500 agency heads in twelve different cities and gathered data about their links to other agencies, the types of joint programs in which they engage, the problems they have with coordinated efforts, the needs and pressures in their local communities that affect service delivery systems. We also gathered a good deal of data about their personnel, budgets, clients and other aspects of agency structures. Based upon these initial sets of data, we shall develop a sample of joint programs in the twelve cities and collect data upon their efforts. Community characteristics will also be analyzed to measure their impact upon the networks. The results of our research should provide local community planners with information about the types of services that benefit from collaboration and those that best stand alone. We shall also have insights into the impacts of the different ways communities marshall resources to serve their citizens.